


Home Alone for the Holidays

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dissertation fiasco, Naomi tries to separate Jim and Blair by taking Blair on a retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for The Sentinel Secret Santa 2015

The snow was falling as Jim stood at the balcony window on Christmas Eve looking out on the bay. In the distance small twinkling lights blinked red and green and if Jim really tried, he could see the decorations on the Christmas tree in Washington Park.

“Blair would love to know that,” Jim said aloud, but the loft was empty and no one answered.

Sighing, he turned away and walked into the kitchen and looked at the stove wondering if he had enough energy to cook or, for that matter, the will to do it. He knew he should make dinner, he hadn’t eaten today and he already knew he had lost eight pounds since Blair left a month ago. If he lost any more weight, people would begin to notice.

Deciding he wasn’t going to cook, he ordered a pizza and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. It had been a month since Blair had left and Jim had hoped, in vain, he might make it back in time for Christmas. Dropping into a seat, he stared at the water bottle.

One month ago…

After declaring his dissertation a fraud, Blair had accepted the badge and agreed to go to the Academy. He seemed okay with the idea and Jim had helped him clear out his office at Rainier, Naomi in the background packing his books and artifacts to put in the loft’s basement storage bin.

The Academy would start the first Monday in January, a little over a month away, and Jim, Naomi and Blair shared a quiet Thanksgiving. Jim could see Naomi was very subdued. He knew what she thought of cops, and Blair being one was not something she had ever considered, but so far, she held tongue.

A week later, Jim’s leg had healed enough for light duty and he returned to work, leaving Blair and Naomi at the loft.

At work, people were happy to see Jim, especially the deputy commissioner who had asked him to “cover” for Simon Banks until the Captain of Major Crimes returned. The upper echelon considered Jim a perfect substitute since he was the senior detective in Major Crimes, knew how to handle investigations, and was on light duty because of his injured leg. And though Jim hated the idea of being desk bound until January when Simon would be well enough to return to duty, he agreed to cover.

Several people asked about Blair and Jim told them about Naomi’s little slip and Sid Graham’s manipulative behavior. One or two people even offered a good lawyer for Blair. Of course, Jim and Blair had discussed suing Graham for releasing his dissertation and Blair had already spoken with a lawyer.

He was half way through the day, going over the various things on Simon’s desk, when Rhonda transferred a call to him.

“Ellison,” he answered succinctly.

“Hey, Jim,” Blair said cheerfully. “Or should I say Captain?”

“Only temporarily,” Jim answered. “Everything okay, Sandburg?”

“Yeah,” Blair answered, but Jim could hear something funny in his voice. “Naomi and I were talking and she’s going to New Mexico to a commune to meditate for a while and…and, since you’re on desk duty covering for Simon, I think I’ll go with her.”

“You’re leaving?” Jim’s voice had dropped, his stomach suddenly doing somersaults.

“Yes, I mean no. I have a month until I start the Academy and I need some time to process everything that’s happened, so I figure I’ll go with Naomi. I mean there’s not really anything for me to do here for the next month.”

“What about the lawyer?” Jim grasped for something to keep Blair close. Jim had long ago come to the realization that he loved his roommate, not that he would ever act on the fact. He didn’t want to spoil his friendship with Blair on the off chance that Blair might be interested. Jim figured Blair in his life as a friend was better than no Blair.

“I spoke with her. She said she’d need a month to work things out with Graham and Berkshire before they’d even offer compensation.”

Jim glared at the phone. He knew Blair was having a hard time with recent events and he had wondered when Naomi would try and pitch some change. “A leopard can’t change its spots,” he murmured, thinking of Naomi.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jim answered. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what if his senses acted up, but Jim didn’t. It would be selfish and Blair deserved better. “You’ll be back for the Academy, right?”

“Absolutely, man,” Blair agreed. “Listen, I’m going to head out with her today. She got a phone call about it this morning and is driving there today. This way I can help her drive there.” Jim decided not to mention that her frequent visits to the coffee shop might have been to plan this “sudden” excursion.

“The commune is Spiritual Life in New Mexico, so I won’t be that far if you need me.”

“Chief, there’s an envelope behind the CD cases. It’s got a thousand dollars in it. Take the money, just in case.”

“I have-”

“Please Blair. I want to know you have resources if you need it. And I’m just a phone call away.”

“Sure man. I’m sorry to drop this on you. Naomi just got the invite and I want a chance to clear my head.”

“I understand. I’ll see you in a month.”

“Jim, if you have a problem with your senses, call me. I’ll leave contact info at the loft.”

“I will, have a safe trip.”

When he came home that very night, the loft was empty and there was a letter on the counter.

_Jim,_

_I’m sorry to take off so unexpectedly. Naomi was given this chance to visit the commune because a room opened and I figure I can go and get my head on straight before the Academy. I’m leaving Naomi’s cell number and the commune’s office number and I’ll be back before January._

_I’ll miss you._

_Blair_

It was a two day drive from Cascade to the commune and Jim waited three days to call and make sure the pair had made it safely. Both Naomi’s phone and Spiritual Life’s commune office’s phone went straight to voicemail and Jim left messages with both.

A few hours later Naomi called. “Hello Jim,” she said sweetly.

“Hi Naomi, I take it you made it the commune?”

“Oh yes, it was a lovely drive.”

“Can I speak with Blair?”

“Actually, Jim, right now, neither of us should be speaking with you. The commune asks that visitors refrain from using phones for the first week, while our auras cleanse of negative energies.” Her voice sounded light but Jim felt she wasn’t being totally forthright. “I mean if it’s an emergency, of course, I can get him.”

“No, I just wanted to say hello.”

“I’ll tell him but I need to hang up.”

“I’ll call next week,” Jim answered.

The following week when Jim called and left a message, Naomi called back.

“Hello Jim.”

“Hi Naomi, how are you?”

“Blair and I are having a wonderful time here, reconnecting with our spiritual side.”

“Glad to hear it. Can I talk with Blair?”

Jim could hear Naomi ‘s sigh. To Jim’s trained ear, it sounded rehearsed. “I’m sorry Jim, he’s in seclusion, meditating. He opted to do a week of silent meditation to calm his spirit and resolve some issues.”

“So I can’t speak with him?”

“No.” she said, hastily adding, “I can interrupt him if it is an emergency.”

Jim considered her words. She was smart. She was keeping Blair from him but if he did get hold of Blair, she could honestly say that Jim had admitted it wasn’t an emergency.

“I’ll tell him you called when he comes out of seclusion,” she promised.

“Thanks, Naomi,” Jim hung up and called the commune’s office, again leaving a message, asking that Blair call.

The third week, Naomi didn’t answer her phone at all and Jim was considering driving down to New Mexico but Simon and Megan were still on leave and Jim was still “acting” Captain of Major Crimes in Simon’s stead and was pretty much chained to the office. He was putting in fifteen hour days, trying to do some of his own work and all of his captain’s work. So, he tracked down the police office closest to Spiritual Life and inquired about the commune. He was reassured it was not a cult and that no one was kept prisoner there and, as a matter of professional curtesy, they would send someone out to inquire about Blair.

A few hours later, Jim was told that the officer had confirmed Blair Sandburg was at Spiritual Life and had spoken with his mother.

Finally, this very morning, the fourth week Blair was away, Jim called the commune office and someone picked up the phone. “Spiritual Life,” a young girl answered the phone in a cheery voice.

“Hello, I’d like to speak with Blair Sandburg please.”

“Blair,” the girl answered. “He’s in a yoga class right now.” She paused. “But I could give the message to his mother. I know she meditates with him daily.”

“It’s about a surprise for his mother,” Jim improvised. “Is there any way you could get a message to him without her knowing?”

“Oh, sure,” she laughed. “I mean I know she’s been managing his messages while he clears his auras but we usually bump into each other at some point during the day and I can let him know about this message.”

“Great,” Jim kept his voice light. “Could you tell Blair to call Jim?”

“Of course,” the woman hung up.

Two hours later, Jim was sitting in his office reviewing Rafe and H’s cases when Rhonda opened the door. Jim had asked her to hold all phone calls whenever he was meeting with Major Crimes’ detectives, since he seemed to get a lot of phone calls from the deputy commissioner, departmental captains, and various community groups. “Jim you have a phone call,” she said with a smile. Before Jim could say anything about taking a message she added, “It’s Blair.”

Jim’s smile matched hers as he picked up the phone. “Chief,” he greeted.

“Hi Jim. How are you?”

“I’m good, how about you?” Jim answered as H stood and pantomimed getting some coffee. Rafe was still sitting watching Jim and H nudged him, the pair leaving and closing the door to give Jim privacy.

“I’m fine.”

“How’s Spiritual Life?”

“It’s been a great experience,” Blair answered cautiously. “But I take it I haven’t been getting my messages.”

“I have called a few times,” Jim admitted.

“I know. When Willow gave me the message, I went back and checked with the office. Naomi was fielding all my calls.” Blair paused a moment and then added, “She told me three weeks ago that you had called and told her you would be extremely busy and I shouldn’t expect to hear from you unless there was an emergency. I was starting to think you maybe didn’t want me to take the badge.”

Before Jim could voice his emphatic denial, Blair continued, “So, after hearing from Willow, I went and checked Naomi’s phone while she was getting her afternoon chakra cleansing.” Jim smiled, Blair’s detective skills were coming to the fore. “And then I came into the office to call you.”

“I miss you, Chief,” Jim admitted, softly.

“I miss you too. I need to have some time to straighten things out with Naomi and then I’ll come home. I should be home before New Year’s Eve and I am going to the Academy.”

“I’ll see you then,” Jim answered, standing and going to the door and indicating H and Rafe should come in. To Rhonda, he mouthed, “thank you,” and then added quietly, “Blair will be home soon.”

…

The pizza arrived a little later and Jim automatically ate two pieces before throwing the rest out and going to bed. He was glad he had finally heard from Blair, but for four years he had shared a special Christmas morning breakfast with Blair replete with bacon, sausage, ham and cheese omelets, pastries and bagels. Jim had bought most of the ingredients, almost on autopilot this year, but he already knew he wasn’t going to make the food. It wasn’t the same without Blair complaining about the fat content while sneaking pieces of bacon when he thought Jim wasn’t looking. It was sad that Naomi’s fear of authority had so disrupted their lives.

Since he wasn’t doing a big Christmas breakfast, Jim was going in to work early, and, following Simon’s good example, he had given most of Major Crimes’ detectives the day off (or at least part of their shifts off), okaying their requests for some personal time, willing to cover the shift. Jim knew from experience that Christmas day was a quiet day for Major Crimes and aside from working his normal shift, he was covering a couple of extra hours so Rafe could spend the morning with his parents and staying a couple of hours late so H could have dinner with his.

As a result, Jim left for work Christmas morning at 5am, enjoying the fact that the streets were deserted and didn’t get back home until ten pm Christmas night.

Throwing his keys in the basket, Jim took a quick shower and then, deciding he was too tired to eat, went to bed.

For a minute he thought he was dreaming the next morning, when he caught the smell of cooking bacon and sausage, and the analytical part of his mind told him, no robber would break in and cook him breakfast. As a matter of course, there was only one person he thought might actually be cooking him bacon and sausage and he looked over the bed’s railing and noted a curly head working in the kitchen.

Blair was home!

Grabbing his robe, he ran down the stairs and stopped dead near the stove, taking in the image of Blair. “Blair, you’re home.”

“Excellent powers of observation, detective,” Blair turned and smiled and then frowned, looking over Jim. “You’ve lost some weight.”

Jim nodded. “I’ve been a little too busy to eat.”

“And I wasn’t here to cook and nag you about it. Well, I’m home now,” he turned off the stove. “You must have been exhausted. You didn’t even stir when I came in last night.”

“It was a long week,” Jim admitted, coming closer and reaching out a hand to touch Blair, the sentinel needing to touch his guide.

“I’m here, Jim,” Blair promised, taking Jim’s out stretched hand as his eyes searched Jim’s face. Usually, Jim hid his emotions but this morning what he was feeling was clearly reflected in his face, and Blair, seeing the love, raised Jim’s hand to his lips to kiss the palm. “I was able to catch a late flight last night and, oh I used your money to pay for the flight,” he added, but Jim didn’t seem to be listening.

Hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t reading Blair’s actions wrong, Jim reached out and let his hand cup Blair’s face, searching his features to see if the closeness was welcome. Blair gave him a tender smile of encouragement and Jim leaned down for a kiss.

“You do know what you’re doing, right?” Blair asked, softly. “This isn’t some sleepwalking thing.”

“I doubt I know what I’m getting into,” Jim answered with a smile, “but I’m glad I’m finally doing it.”

In answer, Blair leaned in, closing the distance to lightly brush his lips across Jim’s as Jim’s hands came round Blair’s waist pulling him close. “God, I need you, Blair.”

“I need you too,” Blair whispered and then moved in for a deeper kiss.

For a few minutes they stood together, holding each other and then, reluctantly, Blair pulled free and gestured Jim to sit before bringing over the food.

“I didn’t get the pastries or bagels, but there’s sausage, bacon, and ham and cheese omelets here. And some toast to soak up some of the grease. We’ll just pretend it’s the 25th and not the 26th.”

“As far as I’m concerned, it is Christmas and I just got my present,” Jim answered honestly.

“Me too,” Blair agreed with a soft laugh. He watched Jim dig into the food, deciding above all else what his sentinel needed was some comfort. “Do you have to work today?”

“No, Joel’s covering for me today and tomorrow.”

“Good, we’ll have time to get to know each other,” Blair wiggled his eyebrows, “after you’ve had some breakfast. And then, I think you should spend the day in bed resting, with me.”

Jim smiled, thinking over the idea and nodding his agreement. “I was never sure if you’d be interested in a relationship with me. With you gone this whole month, life was rotten and I promised myself that I would tell you when you came home.”

“I felt the same way,” Blair agreed. “The retreat was great but without you there to share it with,” Blair shook his head. “When I told Naomi I was leaving to be with you, she said she would have to process the change in relationships, but after a month of watching me mope about pining, she understood I belonged at your side. She won’t try and separate us again. I gave her a choice, be with us, or be alone.”

“I’m sorry Chief, I didn’t want to come between you and your mother.”

“You didn’t, her prejudices about cops did. We spent all of Christmas Eve talking about it and she’s going to come and visit when I finish the Academy. And I think she’ll be a bit more accepting.”

“I hope so,” Jim answered, pushing his plate away. “I’m full and I think, since it’s Christmas, we should forgo house rule number 7 and leave the dishes for later. I want to go and stretch out on my bed. Would you care to join me?”

“Yes,” Blair answered, deciding not to point out that last Christmas Jim did not forgo house rule number 7 on Christmas morning. “I think we should go upstairs, it’s where I’ve wanted to be for a long time.”


End file.
